The Devils Daughter
by awesomegirly101
Summary: Max here, I'm here to tell you about, well my life. It's strange, I admit. You probably won't understand it. Probably because most of your parents aren't, well, the devil. I mean, my dad isn't either, but he's pretty close to it, he's the ruler of the Underworld. I've been living with him for quite a while now, but I finally get to go back to Earth sense I will be 19 soon..Yay? FAX
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is like the 5th story I've written, and hopefully I actually finish this one...yeah, haha ENJOY! Sorry if its bad, I'm not that great of a writer..(:**

**THIS NEEDS A NAME!**

I'm sure you all know about those kids whose parents are divorced and the kids have to back and forth from their mom's house to their dad's house, right? Yeah, that's kind of what I'm dealing with. The only difference is that my mom lives on earth, and my dad, well, he's kind of the ruler of the Underworld... so basically, every five years I change worlds.

I go from Earth to the Underworld, and the Underworld to Earth. But now I've been living with my Oh so Wonderful Father for ten years now, because my mom, well, she died. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was devastated when I heard the news, but I kind of knew it was coming. How you ask? Because when my dad came to pick me up and take me to the Underworld for five more freaking years, well, he killed her.

Yeah, I was about 8 when it happened. So I've been living with the All-Mighty God that is my father for 10 years now, which, if I'm correct, makes me 18, about to turn 19. And every time someone turns 19, they have to go live in the human world for 2 years, to help my dad take over. Yeah, it's a crazy world I live in, but I don't complain, I mean, I have the guts to do it, but that's kind of what my mom did and, well, I kinda want to keep my head for a few more years.

So that's basically my story. My 19th birthday is in 3 days, and I'm pretty excited to go back to Earth, mainly because I'm defiantly not coming back to the Underworld, hopefully. I mean, I really don't have a choice, for now at least. Because when your 19, your full powers also come in. Soon, they say that I will be more powerful than the Death God himself. This is another reason I'm not going back, because if that happens, then everyone will want me to be their queen, and I'm mean, don't get me wrong. But not mean enough to kill off the human race. I could never do that.

But enough with my problems. I'll just let you get on with the story now. Hopefully your interested. If not, well, I could honestly care less.

**Kinda bad at the moment, but im just getting started. If you don't like it i will try a different story line though...REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving

**Okay, so. First off, I just wanna say thank you so much for your reviews, I'm glad your interested in my story(:**

**And, I also really need some name ideas, if you could help me out with that, that would be great! THANKS!**

MPOV  
"Up. Now." One of Daddy Dearest's soldiers ordered from outside my door. See, this is how people like me are treated down here. No matter who you are, your treated like dirt. Now, if I today wasn't my last day here, I would probably kick some stupid soldier butt for talking to me like that. Thank god I was leaving.

I sighed and crawled out of my bed. Actually excited to be alive today, wow, don't get to say that a lot. My body ached as I walked over to my closet. Apparently, getting your full powers required a lot of pain. I barely slept last night!

Oh, crap, I was supposed to introductions wasn't I…yeah. Well I'm Maximum, Maximum Ride. But call me anything other than Max and your dead. Seriously, I can do that now. Anyway, you probably have caught on by now that I'm 19, and that I finally get to go to Earth for a while.

Hmm, well, my life isn't really that interesting so I don't really know what else you want to know about me. My personality isn't that of a usual girls. I'm not all girly and I absolutely hate the color pink, I'm kind of a bitch to be honest. But hey, I'm just telling it as it is.

I'm not one of those weak girls either, considering what I've been through. I'm strong inside and out. Which is one of the things that I absoulutley love about me, or, probably the only thing I like about me.

I pulled on my sweatshirt and jeans and walked out of my prison cell, up the stairs, and stopped in front of the devils door. I walked in after pausing for a few seconds. I made my face look mean, which, wasn't to hard. Being locked up down here with nothing to do for ten years really takes a toll on you. That's probably why I have trust issues...well, that, and my dumb ass dad killing my mom...but, ya no, nobody's perfect.

Of course, my family isn't even close.

I walked up the steps to where my 'dad' was sitting and sat in the seat opposite of him.

"Hello Maximum, how are you feeling darling?" He asked, as if he actually cared. I got to give him credit though, he is a pretty good actor.

I rolled my eyes. "Just dandy daddy. How might you be this fine morning?" I asked sarcastically. See, unlike him, I don't try to pretend that I like him, and hopefully he knew that by now. If not, well, he's dumber than I thought, if possible.

"Do not speak to me like that." He said, clenching his fists and then unclenching them over and over. Gosh, he really needed some help with his anger problems.

"Hey, I don't have anger problems." He said, at first I was shocked that he knew what I was thinking about. Then I started to think clearly again and remembered that he could read minds. And when I thought about it even more, I remembered that I could to. I didn't know how I did it, but I peaked into his mind just as he finished thinking 'that stupid bitch'.

It's times like these that I realize how much I love my father.

Haha wow, sometimes I even make myself laugh. I rolled my eyes as my dad glared at me. "What do you want Marius. Now that I'm going back to Earth doesn't mean you have to try and teach me manors or anything. Of course, I don't know how you could teach me something you don't know." I said, looking at him with disgusted eyes as licked the rest of his breakfast off of his fingers.

"Maximum, I just wanted to wish you good luck." He said, standing up. I stood up also, preparing to leave any second. He spread his arms wide and forced me into a hug. I just stood there limp. No way I was gonna hug this doofus. "And, I just wanted you to know that I'm onto your game little girl." he whispered in my ear.

I pushed him off of me and smirked. "Well, I surely don't know what your talking about Mar Mar." I said, smiling like an innocent little kid.

He smiled also, like the freak he was. "Of course you don't." He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a key. He threw at me and I caught it with ease. "This is your key to get into Earth, and out of it."

I studied the key, I knew what to do with it, but I just wanted to make him mad. "What, is there like a magic door that I put this in? And wouldn't it just be easier to get back in here by falling down the rabbit hole like Alice in Wonderland? I always loved that movie." I sighed and looked up at him with big eyes. "Didn't you love that movie daddy? Me and mom always watched it together, It's to bad that you were never there." He lifted his hand up as if he was going to slap me, his nostrils flared and his eyes looked, well, scary almost.

"How dare you speak to me like that! How dare you talk about your mother in front of me!" He shouted. I backed up slowly towards the door that the key went to.

"Can you hear yourself when you talk? Or is there just some annoying buzzing noise in your ear like there is for me when I hear your evil voice?" I really shouldn't be enjoying this as much as I am.

"You little rat! I thought I raised you better then this!" he screeched as I grabbed my suitcase that I needed for earth out of the locker that the key opened. After I put the bag over my shoulder, I grabbed the wallet that had my money, license, and a credit card that I stole from one of the guys who worked here.

After I unlocked the door, I stepped backwards into the tube that transported us to Earth. "Raised me better then this? I didn't even know you had the balls to say something like that! My dad, ruler of the Underworld, second most evil being in the world, thinks that he did a good job raising his 19 year old girl, after he killed her mother and took her back to a place like, like this!?" I screamed at him. I was getting a little bit mad, but I also wanted to make my intentions of not coming back clear.

"You know dad, if you wanted to spend more time with me, you should have just asked."


	3. Chapter 3:Earth

**Well hello there. I hope you enjoyed that last chapter! I apologize early if I don't post that often! This still needs a name though, please help! THANKS! (: im gonna try and make the chpater a little bit longer to. so yeah... OH and i wont this weekend so...**

I closed my eyes tight as I shot out of the tube. This was the strange part about going to Earth. You'd think that, well, having powers and all, you could just transport from place to place. But no, we had to do this the hard way. See, every time someone leaves the the Underworld to go to Earth, they have to make it look like someone isn't popping out of thin air.

So, my dad, the dumbass he is, decided to make it so that we end up in a bathroom on an airplane. I know, original isn't it? So we only had a few seconds to pick where we were gonna go, I put the name of the city and state in my head and closed my eyes tighter, I had to do this all the time when I was little, when I went to see my mom, so I was pretty good at getting where I wanted.

I kind of felt like I was flying at the speed of light right now, it kind of hurt actually. Finally, I landed in the small bathroom of the airplane and felt something slip into my hand, I knew it was my ticket, but it still kinda freaked me out. I looked down to see what seat I was at and then walked out of the bathroom. No one really paid attention to me walking out, I sat down in my seat and looked around.

Wow, first class. Sweet. I rubbed my eyes and decided to take a nap before I landed. I rested my head against the window and closed my eyes, falling asleep quickly.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

I woke up and rubbed my eyes, blinking. The guy, I couldn't remember what he was called, said that we would be landing soon. I sighed and looked out the window, thinking about the last time I was on Earth, of course, I don't have very good memories about it...

The, the umm, the one guy who flies the plane came on the...thingy and told us that we would be landing soon. I guess I should probably get caught up with the Earth stuff again, or else this is gonna be harder than I thought...

I sighed again and stood up, making sure I still had my wallet and all that stuff. I grabbed my bag and walked down the aisle behind everyone else. I tried to make sure I followed a certain person so that I didn't get lost.

Which kinda sucked when I lost the person I was following. I swore to myself, getting frustrated. How could I not even make it out of an...airport? Yeah that's what it's called. Gosh I guess I really am that clueless...

Wait a minute...where did my bag go? Oh jeez! Really? Why does this have to happen to me! I walked around and around until I realized that I was going in circles. I stood and hung my head for a minute before looking up again. And when I did, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I may or may not have freaked out a bit.

Or, a lot. I grabbed the persons hand off my shoulder and twisted it, then spun him around, holding his hand to his back.

"Damn girl!" The guy said. I glared at him and then realized normal people wouldn't do that in real life...Hey, it's not my fault! I have a lot of...trust issues. I mean, I didn't really have the best childhood...

"What do you want." I said, trying to be a bit nicer. I let go of his hand and he spun around towards me. He was a bit taller than me...oh who am I kidding, he basically towered over me. He had strawberry blonde short hair that was spiked up. He narrowed his eyes at me and glared.

"What was that!?" He said.

"What did it look like?" I told him sarcastically. People these days. "Why are you here?" I demanded.

"I was just here to introduce myself, you didn't really seem like the mean type." He told me.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't learn to judge a book by it's cover." I told him, glaring.

"Well, I don't think it matters, you're hot, I'm surprised that there aren't more guys over here right now."

"Yeah well, that's cause there the smart ones. Goodbye." I told him harshly, turning around.

"Wait!" He said, grabbing my arm. "I'm James, but everyone calls me Iggy."

"Hey guess what! I. Don't. Care." I told him, walking away again. He ran in front of me. "Are you really this annoying everyday?" I asked him seriously.

"Yes." He said. "But-"

"Ig, quit bugging the girl, that's the third one you've hit on today. Come on, we gotta go pick up Nudge." A new deep voice said from behind me. I looked at him, he was very, very cute. His dark black hair was shaggy, covering his eyebrows slightly. He had an olive skin tone and beautiful dark eyes. They looked almost black. I realized I was starring and turned back to Iggy.

"See, your friend here actually gets it." I told Iggy.

He chuckled from behind me. "I'm sorry about him." He told me, coming around to stand next to Iggy. "He's a bit persistent."

I rolled my eyes, "A bit?"

"Ummm I'm right here!" Iggy said loudly, waving his arms around.

We both ignored him and the guy chuckled. "I'm Nick, but everyone calls me Fang." He held his hand out for me.

"What is with the damn nicknames!?" I asked him, smiling. "I'm Maximum. But don't call me anything but Max, or else." I told him threateningly.

"Oh, I believe you, I saw what you did to Iggy, it was pretty cool." I smiled.

"Yeah well, I better go, umm you wouldn't happen to know where the exit is do you?" I couldn't believe I was actually asking for help, that's definitely a first.

"Right down there." He told me, pointing. I nodded and said thanks, walking away. After I got half way between him and the exit, he shouted to me, "Hey! What's your number!" He asked. I shouted it back to him smiling, and he winked at me. I rolled my eyes, walking outside. Wondering if I'd ever see him again...crap, I really hope Earth doesn't change me into one of those prissy girls.

**EH, Not my best...sorry/: it was kinda rushed cause i wanted to get it up.**


	4. Day One: Fate

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say sorry for the last chapter..i really didnt like it at all, especially the end so i went back and changed it a little bit so if you wanna go back and read that then that's fine!**

After I found the exit, I walked down to a car dealership right down the road. After seeing how much money I had to work with in my wallet, I decided to get a nice car. I mean why not? So I walked in and right away some guy came up to me.

"Hello, I'm Eric, do you have anything specific your looking for today?" He asked me. He looked like he was in his mid 30's, with dark-ish blonde hair. He was about the same size as me, height wise...he was a little chubby though.

"Umm no not really, just looking." I said, trying to walk away from him.

"Well, what are you into?" He said, following behind me.

"I'm not really sure." I told him again.

"Well, if you could just follow me, I can show you some things you may look good in." He told me. I was about to argue, but then I decided to just go with it. He walked me over to some small cars, I wasn't quite sure what the were called, but, well, they were small. I didn't like them one bit. So as he was walking, I started to walk away slowly, over to the bigger cars.

I saw a sweet car, I think it was an Acura NSX Concept. I thought about getting it for a moment, then I decided against it. I didn't really want to get a big flashy sports car, so I walked farther towards the other end of the building. I saw a few Jeeps, and cars like that, I liked em and all, but it really wasn't what I was looking for.

I noticed the guy talking to some other people now, I felt bad for them, he was really annoying. I looked away and put my hands on my hips, looking at all the cars from afar. I turned around and immediatly saw a white Hummer. It was sweet. I ran over to it and quickly looked inside.

It didn't take me long to fall in love with it, so I ran over to the front desk. I've never really bought a car before, so I just told the guy at the desk what I wanted, hopefully he would know what to do, and if not, he really shouldn't even be working there.

"I want the white hummer." I told the guy, leaning on the desk slightly.

"Okay, right this way." He told me, smiling. He walked out from behind the desk and then into a back room. I was a bit hesitant, but I followed him anyway, I mean, he's human, it's not like he can hurt me or anything, I'm basically invincible.

We walked into a small little office area with a desk and two chairs sitting across from it. I sat down in one of the chairs and the guy walked around the desk and sat in a chair across from me, looking at his computer.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Maximum Ride." I told him, I'm pretty sure my record and everything was in there. I mean, I didn't actually do any of the stuff it says on there, and I don't personally own auto insurance, but, ya know, not being in Earth for ten years can do that to a person.

"That's a...interesting name..." He said, nodding slightly cause he didn't know what to say next. "So, is this gonna be your first car?" He said, finally thinking of something.

"Yes." I said, not really in the mood to talk, I just wanted my car.

"That's nice. Now, can I see your license please? I just need to make sure your an actual human." He chuckled, trying to make a joke. Which wasn't that funny considering I actually wasn't human, but I chuckled along with him anyway, mostly because it would be awkward if I didn't. "Now, will you be buying auto insurance or do you already have some?" He asked, but before I had time to answer he said, "Oh, yup, you have some already, that's good."

I nodded. "Yup."

"So, how will you be paying for all of this today Ms. Ride?" He asked, turning away from the computer and towards me. "You can put all your money down now, pay a little now and then pay for it monthly, and I believe there are other options if you would like me to show you those."

"No it's fine. Umm, how much is it?" I took my wallet and counted my money quickly. Jeez, you get almost a million dollars when you go to earth! That incredible!

"Well, for you, it will be.." He typed a few things in the computer then pressed enter. "30,00 dollars even." He told me, smiling. "So how would you like to pay for it." he asked, opening his drawer and pulling out a packet of paper.

I took the money out of my wallet and put it on the table. "Can I have the keys now?" His eyes widened as he saw all the money. I figured I'd just buy it all now just so that I didn't have to pay for it monthly, knowing me, I'd definatley forget every now and then. I stood up.

"You just have to sign here while I count the money." He said, still in shock, pointing to a line on the packet. I took one of his pens and signed my name quickly. He finished counting and looked at me in awe, probably thinking that I stole the money. He stood up with a key chain and unlocked another drawer.

"What color would you like?" He asked.

"White. Please." I said, adding on the please at the end so that I didn't sound rude.

"Well, here you are." He handed me the keys and I smiled wide, grabbing them quickly. "Just go around back and take the one farthest to the left, that's the one that should work with the key."

"Thanks!" I grabbed the keys and ran out, excited. I pushed open the doors and ran over to my car. I got in and put the keys in, turning them. I'm pretty sure I knew how to drive, I think it just came natural to us when we get here, thank god. I put it in reverse and backed out, then in drive, pulling out of the curb. I was surprised, I was actually a pretty good driver.

"Now, where to..." I said to myself. I realized I really had no place to go...I guess I would just rent an apartment. So I drove around for a while until I saw a few apartment buildings. I pulled into the parking lot and got out of my car. I locked the doors and then went inside. I walked to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking to rent, do you have anything available?" I asked the lady that was standing there.

She looked over at me and said. "Yes, third floor, number 21. Go check it out if you'd like." She said, she looked bored, eh, not my problem. I nodded and then went up to look at it.

It didn't look that bad once I got up there. It had one bedroom, two bathrooms, and big living room, and an updated kitchen. I really liked it. Gosh, I've been really lucky today. I made sure to look closely just to make sure there was nothing wrong with it. Then I went back downstairs.

"How much for the apartment?" I asked her. She told me how much it would be to start out and then how much it would be a month. I was suprised, it was very cheap, or, at least I thought it was. I nodded and told her I would take it. Again, they made me sign stuff, this one longer then the car one was, but then, after I payed, she gave me the key and threw in a little key chain thing for me. I smiled and thanked her, then went to my car to grab my bags. I carried them into the elevator and then pressed the 3.

Right as the doors were about to close, someone else came running in. Someone with dark black hair and dark eyes, olive skin, and freckles on his nose.

"Max?"

"Fang?"

"Oh, I thought I recognized you."

"Yeah, long time no see." I said. "You live here?" I asked.

"Yup, for about 4 months now." He said, he looked down at my bags and then back up at me. "Don't tell me, you live here too?" He asked, the corners of his mouth with up a little bit.

"Yup, as of, a minute ago." I told him.

"Wow, that's cool." He nodded, so did I. The elevator landed on the third floor and I grabbed my bags and got out.

"See ya la-" I was about to finish, until he got out to.

"Wow, that's lucky isn't it." He told me, smiling crookedly.

I nodded, "Yeah, what room are you?" I asked him, stopping in front of my door. He backed up a few spaces and leaned against the door across from mine. My mouth opened slightly.

"No way." I told him. He shrugged.

"It must be fate." He told me, I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I turned around and opened the door. "Well, I got go unpack, so, see ya later." I told him. He nodded.

"Yup, see yeah." I went inside, about to close the door, when he opened his door and then turned around, it looked like he was about to say something, but then he just waved. I waved back and shut the door.

Fate huh? I could get used to that.


	5. Day Two: Race

**Hey guys! So I'm gonna do something a little different, it wont happen that often so yea...haha its gonna be fangs POV (point of view) for this one, im not sure if im gonna switch max at the end yet though...yeah**

**Enjoy(:**

Fang POV

I laid down on my couch, my feet hanging over the side, and went through today's events in my head. I thought about meeting Max, she seemed really cool. I liked how she was tough, and wasn't all over Iggy when he came up to her, most girls were like that when he did that, but she was different.

I heard a knock on my door and thought that it was her for a second, but then I remembered that I invited the gang over to hang out for a few. I was suprised that they knocked, usually they just came right in, or, Iggy and Nudge always came right in, it was Angel and Gazzy who always knocked, I guess that's them.

"COME IN." I shouted to the door, not feeling the need to get up. They opened the door and stepped inside, about to shut the door when Iggy came sprinting in between them and headed strait to the kitchen, he would have been there already if Gazzy hadn't triped him though...

"Gazzy what the heck!" Iggy shouted.

Gazzy simply shrugged and said, "Don't hit us next time." then continued to walk to the chair and sit down lazily. He looked really grouchy. I was about to open my mouth and ask him what was wrong, but then I heard Angel make a tiny noise. When I looked at her she just shook her head. I guess she didn't want me to ask, oh well.

"Gaz what's wrong?" I asked, I looked up and Angel to see that she was glaring at me.

"Nothing." He growled.

I put my hands up to him, I'll just ask again in a few minutes, he'll open up, he always does. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Iggy standing by the microwave waiting for his food, or, my food I guess. He always eats my food, probably because he never has any at his house...he still lives with his parents and there on a crazy healthy diet thing, so he basically lives here now, he just doesn't pay rent. Ass.

Angel bumped into me on purpose as she went to get herself coffee, why she needs it, I don't know, it doesn't help her at all, she always tired.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Iggy asked with food overflowing in his mouth.

I shrugged, "Nudge any ideas?" I asked her as she walked in, then I mentally slapped myself, I forgot that I wasn't supposed to get her talking, she never stops! She's such a blabber mouth.

"Ummm well, ooooh we can go to the mall! There's this new store opening and looks like really cool! I need some new shoes too so we can go to a shoe store and then they have that really good place in the food court that Fang likes! And maybe Iggy can go play in the little play pen, again. Ohhh or we can go swimming in that lake a few miles down! It's really hot out today, oh but I need a new bathing suit, my other one is getting old, I mean, I got it last week but it's already fading...Hmmmm maybe we can go to the mall and then go swimming! What do you think?" Bye the time she was done talking, I wasn't sure anyone was really listening, except Angel.

"Eeeeek yeah! Let's go to the mall!" Angel screeched excitedly.

"Oh! I have a better idea, Angel, you and Nudge go to the mall, and then Fang, Gaz, and I, can just, well, not go!" Iggy said, pretending be really excited like the girls were.

"Yeah, you guys can do that, but I think I'm going home." Gazzy said, getting up.

"Gazzy wait! You have to tell us what's wrong first." Nudge said loudly.

"No. Bye." I grabbed his arm before he left, but he just pulled it out of my grasp and left. I sighed, whatever.

"Alright, well me and Ang are gonna go now, so yeah, don't break anything!" Nudge said.

"K bye." I said as they shut the door. "So Ig, I forgot to tell you, ya know that girl at the airport who totally owned you?" I asked him, smirking.

He rolled his eyes and glared at me. "Yes. Go on."

"She moved in across the hall." Iggy's eyes widened and he twitched slightly. I regretted telling him that now, cause I think he was go get her. "No. Your not goin-" Before I could finish, he shot up and was already to the door, then across the hall, and then I heard him knocking.

"Hel-oh. It's you." I heard Max say, annoyed.

"Oh please, you know your happy to see me." Iggy said. I got up and walked across the room to my open door, and leaned on the side of it. I saw Max roll her eyes and then look up at me.

"Is this yours?" She asked me, as she grabbed his hair and made him turn around.

"No, you can have him." I smirked.

"Yeah, you ca- Ow! have him. Ow!" Iggy said, trying to turn back around to her. She rolled her eyes and then pushed him over to me, I was gonna catch him so he stopped, but I just let him run into the wall instead. Max and I chuckled slightly.

"Screw you guys, I'm going to find Gaz." Iggy said, walking away, I rolled my eyes and then looked at Max, I remembered I was gonna ask her if she wanted to hang out this morning when I saw her, but I decided against it. But, that was this morning, and this was kind of the perfect chance anyways.

"You wanna hang out for a few?" I asked her.

"Umm, sure." She said hesitantly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I told her, second guessing myself for a minute.

"No, it's fine." She smiled slightly, I did to, but she looked nervous, I wondered why for a minute, but then just let it go. She walked out and closed her door, then walked into my apartment. I smiled in my head and walked in after her, closing the door. She went into the living room and sat on the couch, looking at the T.V strangly.

"What, never seen a T.V before?" I asked her sarcastically.

"A what?" She asked, pressing a button on it. It turned on and she jumped back, startled.

"Wow, you really haven't seen one before have you?" I asked her, chuckling to myself slightly.

"Never, why are there people in there?" She asked.

"There isn't, umm, where are you from, because T.V's aren't really anything new here..?" I asked her, I thought it was funny how she didn't know what it was, but a little weird to.

"Umm, uhh." She stuttered. "It's this really small island, the name is hard to pronounce and its so small that you can't really put it on a map or anything, there's only about 300 people that live there." She told me.

"They don't have T.V. there?" I asked, that didn't really seem right to me..

She shook her head, "They don't really have anything there, I mean, I've heard of a lot of this stuff, but, I never really saw any of it." She sighed, embarrassed.

I chuckled. "So your new to America?" She nodded, "Well, maybe you should let me show you around?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Is that supposed be some sort of pick up line?" She asked. I shrugged.

"It is if you want it to be." I smirked and she rolled her eyes again and stood up.

"Lemme get my keys and wallet, I'll be back." She said, trying to sound annoyed, but I knew I saw her smile a little bit as she walked across the hall to her room.

I smiled too, and went to put on my shoes, I met her outside and then we walked down to the elevator together.

"Are we taking your car or mine?" She asked me.

"I don't care, we can take mine if you want, sense I know where to go." I told her, walking to the elevator and pressing the button.

"I'm gonna go down the stairs, it's too cramped in their." She told me.

"Ok." I smiled, "You wanna race? See which ones faster?" I asked her.

"I don't know... will you be able to handle yourself when you loose?" She asked playfully.

"No, but I wont loose so it's okay." I winked at her as the elevator doors opened, she opened the door to the stairs and said;

"On your marks."

I said "Get set."

Then we both shouted;

"GO!"


End file.
